


Fooled

by Ist_Narsha_Shehlisa



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, genderfluid tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ist_Narsha_Shehlisa/pseuds/Ist_Narsha_Shehlisa
Summary: All the Robin would have had to deal with disguises at some point, come more than others, some better than others.





	

Bruce watched as Tim left the cave and went straight to his room. Just as Damian and Jason arrived.  
Bruce turned his attention to the pair with a slight frown, “You’re late, Dick and Tim have already been briefed on the mission.”  
“Yeah, sorry, we were having a brotherly bonding moment,” Jason said with a shrug, casting his eyes up to the cave ceiling.

“Teaching some filthy peasants a lesson,” Damian added, pulling his hood down and walking past his father. Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. His two most difficult robins were horrendously hard to manage individually without having to deal with them both at the same time, but he was in no mood to lecture them now, there was work to do and soon.  
He returned to the bat computer and pulled up a few files, specifically the mission briefing, “We’ve been getting intel from Gordon on some suspicious activity in Second Circle Lounge on the East side of Gotham. Namely, a certain influential figure.” A profile of a man, between 39 and 35 years enlarged onscreen. “CEO of Quatran Electrics, Nial Carlsen has been seen visiting the location multiple times, nothing unusual except for all the women he’s brought to the lounge has never left. Every time, Carlsen has been seen leaving the venue alone, no sign of his companions. Our mission is to investigate him and the area and I need you both to support Dick and Tim for this mission.”

Jason huffed, “Right, watch some guy doing the dirty? How hard could that be. Tim and Dick can take care themselves, so why bother with all of us?”  
Bruce glared at him for a moment. If Jason was the Robin he used to be, that damn bat glare would’ve sent icy chills down his spine. But as Red damn Hood, he couldn’t quite care.

“This is a covert mission. You both will be supporting them while they infiltrate the location in disguise.”  
Jason raised one eyebrow while Damian scoffed.

“Disguise? How do you suppose you sneak two men into a lounge exclusively for couples?”

“That has been arranged.”

An indistinguishably muffled sound came from behind Bruce, where Dick was standing, face turned away and his hand against his mouth, shoulders trembling as if  
fearful. It took a moment before Both Jay and Damian realized he was giggling, they exchanged a confused glance with each other, looking back at Bruce with the intention of questioning Bruce on Dick’s behavior except the Batman waved them off.  
“You have your roles, keep and eye out and stand by until either myself, Tim or Dick give further instructions.”

“But…”Damian began.

“You were late, I will not repeat what I said earlier neither is it necessary, understood?”

Bruce exited the cave, leaving the pair with Nightwing. They shot him a questioning look until he stopped giggling to himself. He looked back at them and shrugged, and followed Bruce up the steps out of the cave.  
Later, Damian and Jason stood on the rooftops overlooking the Jazzy lounge, the entrance sporting a flashy red sign with the ending letter tapering into a forked tail. A bouncer in a dark suit stood at the door, opening the double doors for some guest and turning others away, specifically any men visiting alone but with a particular weakness for beautiful women, groups of them.  
Jason snorted, “Sleaze, great name for the place too.”

Damian leaned against the vent shaft watching the whole spectacle with indifference, “Aptly, no doubt a place of sin and filth, I question what Father expects Grayson  
and Drake to do.”

“Don’t know, guess we’ll find out, “Jason placed one foot on the ledge and leaned forward on it, “They should be here soon.”  
And sure enough, they spotted Dick appearing around the corner, in a rather expensive looking suit. Beside him, to their surprise, was a slender young lady in a calf length, black dress that split on one side, showing off her shapely long legs that sported black leather ankle boots that granted her a few inches but still over a head shorter than dick. Silver earrings peeked out from her shoulder length raven hair, inset with red gems. Her smoky eyes touched with red as well while her lips were accentuated with gloss. Even by Dick’s standards, she was absolutely stunning.  
Jason whispered to Damian, “What is Cass doing here? I thought it was just us four?”

Damian was already on the comms to Batman, “Father, where is Drake, late?”

“Standby, Robin, Hood, focus on the mission at hand.” was the answer. Damian scowled as he looked to Jason who merely shrugged. So they watched as the bouncer eyed Dick’s companion like juicy meat before letting them both in. From here on in was a waiting game until a signal was given.  
So they waited, it well over an hour maybe two until Tim’s voice could be heard shouting something over the comms.

“I need Jay and Demon brat inside now, neutralize all hostiles on sight, I repeat, get in here now!”

Whoa, that took them by surprise, sounds like Dick’s getting his ass handed to him as usual. The both leaped from their position and burst into the building just in time to see Cass, kicking one attacker in the crotch while back handing another in the face, breaking his nose. All the henchmen in fashionable black suits wielded various weapons from bludgeoning to bladed and ranged, all converging on Dick and Cass.  
Jason and Damian joined the fray, bullets firing and feet and fists mowing down a good portion of them.

“Took you long enough!” Dick shouted over the brawling.

“Right back at ya, golden boy,” Jason yelled back as he blew out elbows, knees and any other non-lethal areas of the bodies.

“Stop the useless banter,” Damian growled at both of them. The group spent the rest of the fight in relative silence until every enemy was down, leaving a frightened CEO cowering underneath a table. Dick removed his jacket and draped it over Cass’ shoulders, in return, she raised on dark eyebrow at him. Dick just smiled, no grinned back as he made his way over to the pitiful man, shoving the table away. Exposed, Carlsen let out a yelp of surprise and back up a little.

“So Mr. Carlsen, care to tell us where those ladies you’ve been bringing here have gone?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I didn’t-”

“Lying won’t get you any where, besides, we just want to make sure they’re safe,” Dick said with a sweet but underlying impatient smile. The CEO stuck to his innocence and shook his head.

“Please I’m not guilty of anything. I swear!”

“Yeah, that’s what they all say,” Jason said sarcastically. That was when Cass pulled out a recorder from her purse and pressed play. The voice definitely Carlsen’s.

“Hey there sweetheart, aren’t you absolutely stunning? Why don’t we leave your little ignorant boyfriend at the bar and go somewhere else, I have a few friends you really should meet.”

Carlsen’s eyes went wide and began to sweat more profusely, but continued the stubborn front, such was the nature of men when caught in the act.

Damian narrowed his eyes even further, hissing, “Why don’t we just make him talk?”

“Now, now Robin, no need for that right away. Talk and you get better treatment, lie and I send my companion over there to talk to you instead,” Dick said gesturing to the deadly looking girl staring daggers at Carlsen, who instantly paled.

“Alright, I’ll talk, I’ll talk, please!”

Later, the police finally arrived and Carlsen along with the unconscious or otherwise incapacitated men were taken away. All four stole away into the night on the roof of the opposite building, watching them getting arrested and Gordon handing the evidence to one of his officers while barking orders at another to secure the location where the women were being held for ransom or prostitution.  
Jason removed his helmet and let out a breath.

“Phew, that went well didn’t it, big Bat will be happy about this.”

Damian still had his perpetual scowl but by now, everyone could tell he was happy with how a mission turned out, if it was as successful as this. His arms crossed over his chest, puffing himself out a bit more with pride.

“And Drake missing as usual, irresponsible imbecile doesn’t deserve a place with us.”

Cass looked at him funny as if he’d just made a joke, an unamusing one. Dick was also staring at him.  
“What? It’s true, is it not?”  
“Your idea of truth is terribly biased, given that you were late for the brief, brat,” Cass said except it wasn’t Cass’ voice but rather, deeper and lower in pitch. A lot like…Tim’s. Jason and Damian both gaped while Dick burst into tears and manic laughter, as they eyed the beautiful young lady who was Tim in disguise. He crossed his arms over his modest chest, those sinful hips that none of the boys had ever noticed before cocked with one leg peeking out through the slit in the dress, he’d pulled it of disturbing well. And to Damian’s horror, he was turning an extremely bright shade of red, and looking more embarrassed and confused than he had ever been in his life. As for Jason, the longer he stared, the more he became painfully aware of the blood rushing to his nether regions because never in all his second life had he imagined Tim, the puny little nerd and imposter to be this damned irresistible. Dolled up like this, he’d looked very similar to Cass indeed.  
Tim blew a stray strand of hair from his face and turned, hips swaying from the heels that were beginning to bother him now.

“Can we just go home? I’d like to get out of this as soon as possible before I get reminded of that creeps hands all over me.”

Dick let out a snort, grinning like an idiot and held out his arm for Tim, “But of course my lady, right this way.”

“Don’t get used to this,” Tim said, punching Dick lightly on the arm, though Tim still relented and just to further confuse his brothers, took the arm offered to him and they sauntered away, leaving Damian and Jason still gaping. Just a few second, Jason finally lost his stupor and stumbled after the two while Damian soon followed, stalking after them while muttering angrily under his breath.


End file.
